An untold history and past
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: Undertale. What can I say of a game that has high ratings that got me curious? It started like this. I downloaded the game from Steam, get warped in the game once I put my name in it and found myself in the underground. The most strangest thing is the book...it seems to be accepting me as its owner or something like that it's making me wonder what kind of book it is. (Self-insert)
1. Entering the underground

(A/N: inspired by the story undertale: an uninvited guest. this is my first story of Undertale and after playing on the PC so I can get my mind off of fnaf for a while, I have to make a story of this game. I will be in it replacing Frisk and will be adding an OC or two I came up with after playing the game for a good 4 hours. Also...please do not spoil. I'm in some sort of snowy area that reminds me from something from Earthbound and I like finding out things by myself. I will be doing the true pacifist path and ending for this story cause people from yahoo suggested I do that cause it's the better route in the game. I'm not going to add the less important battles (I know but I don't waste too much time on them.) and will add important battles like the bosses. Now...on with the story.)

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

My name is Dante Vera. I'm 23 year old fan fiction writer who loves to play video games for my free time. Now...I'm going to tell you something that happened to me that might shock you.

It started like this...I get a call from my friend try to check out this new game called Undertale on Steam and when I checked the ratings it sure beats the ratings any Five nights at Freddy's games it had.

"Wow, Rach. That looks cool. And look. The graphics look like they came from Pokémon or Earthbound." I said with disbelief.

"I know. Thought you might be interested in trying it out."

"Sure. I'll call you back when I tell you more about the game." I said as I hung up.

Sure enough it peaked my interested. So I downloaded the game from Steam and began starting it up. Sure enough, the intro music in this game is so nostalgic...the good old fashioned 2D rpg games were bringing me back memories faster than a bullet train. The story starts off about the lore of the humans and monsters and how they started war against each other. Humans won the war and sealed the monsters in the underground which got me curious to find out why the war started. I couldn't read the rest of the intro cause of the amount of people sending me messages about Undertale. Mostly my friends from my account trying to spoil me about Undertale and angered me that my friends would try to do that when I just started the game. So I deleted their messages and told them that if they ever try to spoil me again that I would blocked them and will never hear from them again until I finish the game. (A/N: which I plan on doing if you guys try to spoil me.)

I got back to the game and after studying the simple controls, I put my name in it for old time sake and then the magic happened. ...I'm not joking. A huge flash of light blinded me the moment I put my name in the game...but that's not the strange part...nooooo...I open my eyes and I find myself on a flower bed next to a strange book. What's strange is that my body weight and height seemed to have made me shrunk to maybe the height and weight of a 18 year old.

"My glasses...where's my glasses?" I grumbled as I started looking for my glasses.

Don't start talking nonsense that I'm a nerd or anything like that. I had surgery for my eyes and my doctor suggested I use glasses to see better whether it's reading or not. Anyway, I found my glasses under one of the flowers and cleaned my glasses of any dirt it had. As I put them back on, I noticed that I'm not in my home...or in Conneticut in general...instead...I'm in the underground according to what I read at the intro.

"Toto, I've a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." I mumbled.

The book next to me suddenly starts pulse an unusual faint energy as I looked at it. To my curiousity, I cautiously picked up the book as that faint energy goes on my hand forming an unusual crest on my hand...It shows an orb between two wings and three triangles beneath it; the bottom middle triangle being inverted then it just fades away.

"What was that all about? Hmm...maybe

I got up, walked to the right of a dark corridor of the catacombs, went in the room and saw a lively flower...literally.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the flower!" He chirped.

I was a bit suspicious of this flower's behavior and how he was talking to me like he's trying to make me comfortable. Safe to say...it wasn't working for him but he just kept creepy smile like I was going to lower my guard at any moment.

"Hmm...You must be new to the underground, aren't ya?" He asks me.

"Um...yeah?" I said rather unsure.

"Golly. Someone outta teach you how thing work around here! Guess little old me will do. Ready? Here we go!"

I see a red heart come out of my chest as my book starts pulse faintly again. Flowey doesn't seem as he just paid attention to my heart.

"See that red heart? That's your soul. The very culmination of your being. They start off weak but can grow strong if you gain alot of LV. What's LV stands for? Why LOVE of course! You want some LOVE don't you? Don't worry. I'll share some with you."

Uh...I don't roll like that, dude. He winks at me as bullet projectiles over above Flowey as I wonder what he was going to do to me.

"Down here Love is shared through little white "friendliness pellets." Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" He shouted as the bullet projectiles try to hit my soul.

As if my soul was reading my mind, it moved away from the bullet projectiles. Strike one. Flowey had this "Are you serious?" look when I did that. He tried it again on his second try but again I moved my soul away from the bullet projectiles. Strike two. Then Flowey got mad...like almost like a raging bull mad. This time he tried to hit my soul with the bullet projectiles full speed but once again to no avail as my soul timed the dodge with a nice quick reaction.

"Strike three! You're out! You're not trying to save me! You're trying to kill me!" I shouted at him.

A strong ominous vibe was suddenly giving me shivers as Flowey's eyes turned black with the most menacing teeth he showed.

" **You know what's going on, don't you? You just want to see me suffer!** " He hissed at me.

The bullet projectiles surround my soul from all corners as Flowey flashed a menacing grin.

" **Die!** " He hissed.

The bullets got closer to my soul as Flowey starts laughing at me as if he won but...the bullets suddenly vanished as Flowey looked completely shocked of what he saw and was suddenly knocked away from a fire ball. An anthromorphic goat wearing unusual clothing walking in front of me as she sees where Flowey was flung.

"What a terrible creature. Torturing such a poor innocent youth." She said with a motherly voice.

She then sees me with an innocent smile when she saw my shocked expression.

"Ah. Do not be afraid, my child. I am Toriel. Caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place every say to see if anyone has fallen here. You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

My soul goes back in my body as I sighed in relief that survived so far.

"By the way...what is your name?" She asks me.

"The name's Dante." I smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you, Dante. This way please." She smiled a little more.

I followed her through the catacombs and entered to the ruins...so many things were going in my mind...trying to process what is going on. What has fate has in stores for me this time.


	2. What is going on?

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

We went to this strange room that had switches on the ground...I was curious what the switches do like...are they traps or do they nothing if they are pushed.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the ruins." Toriel said as pushed some switches on the ground and pulls the lever making a door open.

Huh...so that how it works. Like her own personal security code to enter her home.

"The ruins are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and door keys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." She tells me.

After a few minutes of me studying the pressure plates and the lever, we continued to the next room and look...more levers...but marked with arrows? What?! Uhhh...

"To make progress here, you will need trigger several switches. Do not worry. I have labeled the ones you need to flip." She said as she walked to the other side of the hall.

...What? I got nothing to say about this. Anyway, I pulled down the labeled levers as a spiked floor deactivated. Well...that wasn't a challenge. I was really hoping for a challenge.

"Splendid! I am proud of you, little one! Let us move to the next room." Toriel said as we went to the next room.

I wonder what she plans to do with me. Can I really trust her?

(Rachael's pov)

10:30 AM

(Conneticut)

I was busy preparing for work when I hear my little sister shout...

"Rachael! Dante is in the game!"

Now normally I would call her a liar cause a lot of fans I see sometimes have the creator of that fan game in it... but then again...I was the one who convinced Dante to play Undertale so I had to check out what was going on. My sister points at an unusual character sprite that's heading to Toriel's home. As I look closer, sure enough it looked like Dante but...younger? As if that wasn't convincing enough, he stops near the entrance that leads to Toriel's home as he says the words "Does Rachael know this was going to happen to me? ...no. if she did knew, I would've seen her by now."

"Does Toby Fox know about this?" My sister asks me.

"Hell no. He would freak his ass off if he saw this. Did he gain any EXP?"

"No. He's been sparing monsters when Toriel was telling him to spare the monsters in battle. He was even kind enough to spare Napstablook. Why?"

"Cause "it" might try to control him if Dante gains any EXP. As long as Dante doesn't gain any EXP, he's good and "it" won't control him."

My sister knows who I'm talking about and gets the hint what I'm getting at. I refuse to say it's real name after learning it's true intention from a very messed up ending and permanently affected my game.

"Sis, look. He's going to meet Toriel."

"You keep on Dante's progress. Let me know if anything unusual happens. I'm going to talk to Toby Fox about this shit."

"Let's hope he listens."

"He better or I'll drag his ass here."

And that's something I'm going to do if he doesn't tell me what's going on.

(Dante's pov)

(Back at the underground.)

"Oh dear. That took longer than I thought it would." I hear Toriel at the distance.

She walks near a dead tree and notices me before making another call. She rushes towards me like the worried mother she is and started checking on me as if I were hurt.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" She asked.

"No. I'm fine." I shook my head a bit.

"That's good...I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this. Errr..."

"Surprise?" I asked with my eyebrow raised suspiciously for a second.

"Well...I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one." Toriel said as she went to her home.

I followed her in the house and I suddenly felt a strange vibe of calmness...reminds me like my house at the real world. Toriel tells me that she made cinnamon butterscotch pie for me. To be honest...that's something I never tried before and I want to eat it cause I'm damn hungry. She then lead me to an empty room. As she tells me that it was going to be my room to stay, she starts petting my head...slowly...It made me feel more better strangely enough. She then rushes to the kitchen thinking that something was burning and I entered to get some rest...but before I could do that...I looked at a family photo on a counter. I see Toriel, a big monster with a beard and big horns, two goat kids but one of them had horns like the bearded monster. They were all smiling in the picture...like a happy family. Made smile looking at it too. For some odd reason, the book starts to pulse again and hit me a flash of light...then I get this strange memory.

 _ **"*****! ******! It's time to take a family picture!"**_

 _ **"At this time, mom? I'm studying for school."**_

 _ **"*****. It's only one picture. You'll be back to your studies once we finish taking the picture."**_

 _ **"Fine...I'll be there shortly."**_

That was...strange. This book is trying to tell me something but what? I wonder...


	3. Meeting Astra and Flowey's game

Chapter 3

(Rachael's pov)

(Conneticut)

"Hey! Wait! There's no need for you to be dragging me to your house!" Toby shouted.

"I tried to take you serious but you think I was joking so you left me with no choice!" I shouted.

Yeah. I wasn't kidding I would drag Toby to my house to find out what was going on. By the time I got in the house, Mizuki looks at the monitor shocked. Something wasn't right.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"Look." She said with fear.

I look at the screen and I see Dante sleeping and as he's dreaming he is standing face to face with a goat monster that reminds me of Asriel but was taller than him, has Asgore's horns and is wearing similar clothing as Toriel's. But that wasn't what scared Mizuki...it's the nasty glare he's giving at Dante. That spells trouble and I know there's going to be a fight. Here's what's going on. Dante sees the monster with fear and says "Who are you?!". The goat monster didn't say anything for a while as the background music was suddenly playing strange creepy ambience music. The goat monster says "I am Astra. Prince of the underground. Son of Asgore...you have something that belongs to me and I want it back." For some reason Dante knows what's going on and says "The book?" Astra walks up to Dante as if he was going to hit him but Dante backs away in case it got ugly. "Yes...the book. I am it's original owner. Give it to me. Now." Dante refuses as the music suddenly stopped.

"Oh no...please don't let it be a boss fight so soon." I whispered.

The uncomfortable silence was seriously getting me on edge as I see Astra making a fist on his right hand. This was not going to go well...He says "Very well...then I'll take it by FORCE!" The fight was going to start but Toriel shows up on the nick of time with a plate of slice of cinnamon butterscotch pie and places the plate next to Dante and leaves the room as she closed the door. The look of shock Astra had on his face when he saw Toriel turned to sorrow with the words "No...mother wouldn't want this..." Then vanished.

"Can someone tell me what's going on?" Toby asks.

"My friend is inside the game and might be killed cause he has no knowledge of this game. He's going to die in there!"

"Hmm...there could be a chance Flowey may be involved." He says.

"Flowey? What about that jerk?" Mizuki asks.

"You don't know do you? Flowey is a dangerous and powerful enemy and I don't even need to remind myself that he can do somethings that can affect the game. But if your friend is in the game then we have a serious problem." Toby said with fear.

"How so?" I ask.

"...It's his little game..." Toby said as he looked at the monitor.

(Dante's pov)

(Toriel's house)

I wake up gasping for air from that nightmare I had...but I wonder...was it a nightmare? He looked so real...he wanted to kill me but...for some reason didn't want to. I look at the ground and I see a slice of pie on a plate. I ate the slice once I got out of bed and to my surprise...that was damn good. I should definely make one myself. (A/N: my friends made one yesterday and man was it good. I highly recommend making one and try it yourself if you're curious.) I left the plate on the bed, went out of the room and decided to look around a bit when I came across a mirror. Now you're saying "This is no time to look at yourself at the mirror." well this was crazy...this "Astra" goat monster I encountered in my dream looking at me with same tired expression I have. He would mimic my movement while I was looking at it and as I got close to the mirror, he shouts at me so loud I nearly fell to the ground. Of course, like an asshole he is, he vanished and I see my own reflection again.

"Asshole..." I muttered.

(Rachael's pov)

20 minutes earlier.

(Conneticut)

"What do you mean it's his own little game?" I asked.

"Well you know how Flowey tries to manipulate you as a killer?" Toby says as he looks at the monitor more.

"Yeah?"

"Well I think he's trying to step up his game and try to do that a new player who has no knowledge of my game for example your friend. Has he killed any monsters?"

"No."

"Good. If he starts killing monsters then whatever darkness was sealed in your friend will start to unleash itself like what happened to the main protagonist but I fear it maybe far worse than that." He sighs.

"Damn..." Mizuki grumbled.

As Dante wakes up, he eats the butterscotch cinnamon pie and leaves the room when all of a sudden, Astra's reflection is on the mirror instead of Dante's. He mimics Dante's movement for a bit but as Dante gets close to the mirror...Astra shouts at Dante in Wingding language "Get out of my face, you fool!" But that was not the thing that scared us...it's the angry face Astra did. His face looked like Asriel's transformed form but...more scary. Hell...it even scared Toby when he saw that face. Thankfully Dante's reflection came back when Astra's reflection disappeared as Dante muttered the words "Asshole."

"That was scary..." Toby said.

"No kidding. And I thought Asriel was intimidating." Mizuki says.

As we continued looking at the monitor to see Dante talking to Toriel how to leave the ruins when Flowey's face shows up on the monitor with that dumb smile he always show.

"Trying to ruin my game? Hmm...what to do with you three?" He ponders.

Before I shout at him, he finally smirks at us...

"I know! I'll have you be in it!" He chirped.

"Leave Dante alone!" Mizuki shouted.

"I'll do whatever I want with him. Besides...I have plans for him and you're part of it!"

A huge flash of light blinded me, Mizuki and Toby as Flowey laughs evilly...what was he going to us I have no clue but I know it won't be good...

(Dante's pov)

(Near the ruins exit)

I managed to convince Toriel in letting me leave the ruins and to my surprise she didn't fight me when she was getting serious about it. At least she gave me a hug as good luck knowing that she cares about me. Anyway, I walk through the corridor and I see Flowey looking at me with a smile.

"You again..." I growled.

"I'm so sorry. You see...I'm not like myself when I'm near strangers. You see...that lady you saw placed a curse on me to act like that. The monsters can't be trusted...they lie to you just so you can lower your guard and then kill you before you even know it. Best you kill them before they take that chance."

I glared at him knowing that he was pushing my buttons the wrong way. So He sees this and sighs. He's acting again.

"Fine...be that way. Remember it's kill or be killed out there and you'll thank me later when a monster tries to kill you."

With those final words, he burrows him in the ground as I feel my anger rising when I heard that. Asshole is manipulating me to become a murderer. Well that's not going to happen cause I know a liar when I hear one. I continued walking through the corridor and as I exited the ruins...I was greeted by the harsh cold wind of winter...


	4. AN: Announcement

Astra: Hello. I am Astra. I am here to tell you that Dante has been extremely busy with his stories and the heat affecting his work. I have here a letter from Dante letting you know what he plans to do. Let's see..."I have finished the Undertale during my break from the story that I wanted to do some changes in the story. One: I'm not adding the Asgore fight. I'm sorry it's that I wish I didn't had to beat the crap out of him just so I can forgive him instead of I don't know talk him out so that he doesn't have to be so guilty of what he's done in the past. Also Flowey really angered me when I want to show mercy to Asgore as he killed Asgore. Freaking douchebag." Can't say I blame him. "And finally...Screw, I'm Sorry! That guy is a nuisance and has been a thorn to my side when Rachael showed me him. What surprises me is that even if you kill I'm Sorry, it doesn't affect your true pacifist route. Rather odd...and that's all I have to say. Sorry if you guys are eager to read more but as Astra said, I have extremely busy with my other stories and the heat can sometimes kill mood to work on a story." Huh...? How did he knew I said that...?...never mind. Anyway...he'll try his best on continuing the story, just need time and patience(unlike the fnaf fans who harass him for more chapters of fnaf.) and hope for the best. Well...I have to go. I'll be seeing you when Dante does an actual chapter for this story.


End file.
